Timeline
this will be expanded as time goes on. Things may not line up exactly. The current date is the Age of Arcyte, Year 201. When dates are written, they are written with the age first, with the year after, then followed by month, day. There is also current era, and before current era. Before current era, or BCE, is the time period prior to the discovery of magic. Prior to recorded history, the Godwar took place on nascent Pavonas. In the aftermath of the Godwar, not a single god lay living on the surface of Pavonas, all of them either dead or forever banished to their realm of origin. The Godwar left a number of sapient beings on the planet: Old Elves, Dua'de, Primordial Humans and Orks. The Sharah and Sha'tyn were the original residents of the world and whilst the Godwar was underway, they fought another conflict which continues even to the Current Era. * 0-100,000 BCE - The Dua'de, Orks and Old Elves live in relative peace. They rarely exchange with one another, yet the Dua'de take a pointed interest in the development of the Primordial Humans. 100,000-150,000 BCE : First Kobold Invasion, marked the end of human passivity. This sets off the path to the creation of the first human kingdoms. * 100,500 - First human kingdom was formed out of the tribal human settlements. Several others began to follow suit. * 100,550 - In the aftermath of the Kobold Invasion, the human kingdoms were extended an alliance by the Dua'de. * 100,600 - The Old Elves remain in the northern regions of the world, closely guarding their borders from the Dua'de-Human Alliance. * 100,640 - With Dwarven backing, humans begin splintering between ideological groupings. The first Inter-Human War begins. The Dua'de encourage the militance of humans. * 100,730 - First known mass organization of kobolds. These Kobolds skirt along elven territory and lay waste to the northernmost Human settlements. The Humans see this as a sign of weakness from the elves. * 100,800 - Kobolds begin spewing forth in vast numbers. The human-dua'de defense in light of this threat is stalwart. A vast number of overconfident humans lead an offensive into Kobold lands. The largest human army is crushed by the overwhelming numeric advantage the Kobolds held... The Folly of King Tryvas is memorialized. Humans remain on the defensive. * 100,801 - Continued Kobold assaults on the northern kingdoms draws the ire of humanity, a great sense of hatred for the cowardly elves grows. The Kobolds tear pillage the northern kingdoms. * 100,802 - With the aid of the Dua'de, humans fortify their positions and stretch a massive wall across their territories, The Great Wall of Aramon. * 100,802.5 - Caravan from northern kingdoms arrives reporting subsequent retreat of kobold armies. A week of celebrations follow, known as the Five Kings Week. * 100,803 - Reconstruction efforts begin. Northern Kingdoms lay in ruin, Inner Kingdoms help rebuild. * 101,000 - Reconstruction completes. Takes nearly two centuries to rebuild the human kingdoms to their former glory. Peace settles over Hafgar. * 101,001 - Military-kings are established to rule over wakened northern region, form Alliance of Occupational Kings. * 101,010 - Military-kings lay claim to northern region, establish themselves permanently. Cold peace settles over human nations. * 110,000 - Known as the Era of Empires, Y110.0 saw the rise of the Ossarian Fiefdoms. The military-kings established nine thousand years ago band together into one cohesive nation. * 110,010 - Alliance of Five Kings teeters on the brink of collapse, tensions rise again. Ossaria lays claim to more land than originally given, Alliance rallies in face of new threat to avoid war. * 110,011 - Alliance gives land to Ossaria, which is militarily the most powerful nation on the world stage. This demilitarized zone serves as new border between the Alliance and Ossaria. * 110,020 - After so many years, the Old Elves finally attempt contact. The Othma League forms, prompting a new wave of revitalized hatred of elves. Humans prove their capability to cling to grudges. * 110,100 - A century of political intrigue results in the Othma League's establishment as a government. Alliance is declared dead. The League spends next several centuries rebuilding militarily and commercially. * 110,500 - The League emerges as great power on Hafgar, threatening the Ossarian Fiefdoms. * 110,600 - Human hatred of non-humans increases, tensions rise, cold war begins between Ossaria & The League. A mass exodus by the Dua'de is executed as they adopt the shores of Ossaria as their homes. The teachings of the Othma League spread as non-human are abhorred. Many Dua'de abandon Hafgar altogeher and only the most stubborn take to the shores. * 110,610 - The League sends ultimatum to Ossaria to relinquish previously ceded lands, Ossaria stubbornly refuses. The Second Inter-Human War begins, known as the Othma Dispute. * 110,611 - Ossaria, without the aid of the dua'de, falls quickly and is abruptly dismantled. Many are left without homes, poverty spreads quickly and a rebellion sparks amongst the forlorn peoples. * 110,611.5 - The Othma League establishes the Northern Protectorate, a proxy force to contain any revolutionary efforts. An incoming Kobold Invasion succeeds in quelling the thoughts of rebellion and huamnity is once again united... Though, now they stand together in hatred of non-humans. * 150,000 - As a result of the Othma Dispute, human sweep across the continent of Hafgar touting a great deal of veteran warriors, advanced weaponry and tactical knowledge. The Dua'de manage to keep them at a standstill... However, the sheltered elves stand no chance. The elven race is nearly annihilated, the Elkai become the lords of the Far North. The Rapture of the Elves, the disappearance of the Old Elves remains a mystery to scholars. 151,000 BCE : The Othma League begins to enforce the Law of Othma, all non-humans within the borders of The League are disallowed from interbreeding. As a result, half-humans begin sprouting throughout Hafgar. The escaped Dua'de come in contact with the orcs and engage them in battle over a chain of islands between Hafgar and Or'kazuur. 155,000 BCE : The League encounters the Dua'de and the Orks. The Dua'de are forced to integrate within the League and the cousins of humanity, the half-dwarves, are born. Eventually, the Half-Dwarves form the Adamant Commonwealth along the coasts, where once the Dua'de resided. The League's eyes settle on Or'kazuur and the orks. 155,500 BCE : The League attempts an invasion of Or'kazuur, but due to their lacking capabilities at sea, the Orks repel the invaders. A zuurite invasion force strikes deep into Hafgar, cutting a swathe through League territory. These skull-branded warriors rape and pillage all settlements they encounter until they are killed. The hatred of Orks burns pure, however... The Othma League is now seen as a failure. 160,000 BCE : Amongst the territories acquired, two nations begin rising... The Coalition of Thirteen Crowns and The Queendom of Ea-Hafga. These nations grow as Othma continues to attempt invasion of Or'kazuur, however, Zuurite defenses and tactics always prove too daunting. The Ork homeland remains uninvaded. The Othma League begins losing the favour of their people. Eventually all attempts at an invasion of the ork homeland are abandoned. The Orks continue fortifying their western shore. 165,000-190,000 BCE : This inter-period of political conflict and secession rebels results in the fragmentation of the Othma League. The League finally splinters, prior to his final death the King of the League releases one final missive to his peoples, he legitimizes all of his bastard children. This causes a thousand tiny empires to sprout from every place where a bastard child was. The Throne of Othma becomes a coveted thing and the capitol of the Othma League becomes The Badlands... A place of constant warfare, where all warriors go to test their might. 190,000 BCE - 200,000 BCE : Religion is faded out of common use, technological development grows exponentially. Tar'anam Trade Union & Darii Enterprises launch separate expeditions into the Wildlands. 0 CE - 110 CE : The Monumental Order discovers the magical properties of Arcyte. The first mages appear and carry out a coup d'etat on the Council of Arcos, the Coalition of Thirteen Crowns is dissolved, in it's stead rises the Cerulean Confederacy. 150 CE : Adamant Commonwealth suffers a Type-D Arcyte Breakdown, killing all remaining Dua'de. The half-dwarves develop a powerful hatred of Arcyte. 160 CE : Cerulean Confederacy refuses to give up arcyte, Confederacy-Commonwealth cold war begins. 165 CE : Crying Sun establishes herself as Or'agun of the Zuurites, she leads the orks in a massive invasion of the Dua'no-ra Shores of the Adamant Commonwealth. Massive sea-battles ensue as the Half-Dwarves engage the Orks. 170 CE : Skirmishing continues between Adamant-Or'kazuur. Darii Enterprises becomes militarily powerful as it buys out paramilitaries in the Badlands. Tar'anam Trade Union seizes arcyte nodes, controlling a total of 25% of the known world supply. 172 CE : Cerulean Confederacy quickly gobbles up 70% of the worlds known arcyte supply. The Great Divide undergoes modernization, as fortifications were falling behind in technology. Hundreds of miles of barbed wire, trenches, and concrete bunkers were build. The Great Divide is continually expanded on over the next 30 years. 173 CE : Tar'Darii Brotherhood forms under a union between the Darii Enterprises and Tar'anam Trade Union. Dornwich tower begins construction. 173 CE : Tar'Darii Brotherhood comes into conflict with the Cerulean Confederacy. Proxy conflicts break out between the two, casualties rise. 175 CE : Tar'Darii Brotherhood send forces into the Badlands to buy up as many paramilitaries as possible, proxy conflicts continue as paramilitaries began to cause trouble in Hafgar. Cold war between Cerulean Confederacy and Adamant Commonwealth intensifies. 180 CE : Ea-Hafga opens up first naval manufactory, begins producing 90% of the worlds naval supplies. Dornwich towers finishes, but is continually expanded. 190 CE : Cold War between Tar'Darii and Cerulean Confederacy reaches climax; troops are deployed beyond The Great Divide to raid and attack Tar'Darii mining operations. The members of the Monumental Order are discovered to be incapable of dying, the Deathlost are looked at as the most powerful magi in the world. 195 CE : Ash'lakir suffers a Type D Breakdown, Baccyan people are nearly wiped out. Baccyan seek refuge in Dornwich tower, Tar'Darii Brotherhood takes them on as pilots and mechants. The Baccyan Sultan is given a seat of power within the Brotherhood's administration. 198 CE : The Great Divide is attacked by Sha'tyn insects. Constructions are nearly complete. The Ork's Western Sail reaches a climax as they assault the Grey Keep of the Adamant Commonwealth. The Battle of the Grey Coast is the greatest sea battle fought to this day. It ends in a Commonwealth Victory as half-dwarf hero, Gutbuster, leads a strike team to defeat the ork Adayo, Thunderous Wave. The Ork Zo Fleet is forced to retreat. 200 CE : A new continent is discovered, named Chefas. The nations of the world race alongside one another to colonize the newly discovered land. 201 CE : Current date.